


Moments in the Garden

by sailboatsupernova



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Character, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboatsupernova/pseuds/sailboatsupernova
Summary: There are two things that Cagney cares about more than anything else: his flower garden which is his pride and joy, and his boyfriend Specter. If he can't have one then he prefers to have the other with him, and when both of them are in the same place at the same time, well, that's just dandy.





	Moments in the Garden

"Hey babe! You’re lookin’ good this fine morning!”

Cagney paused midway into jabbing his gardening fork into the earth and glanced over his shoulder toward the voice.

Specter stood on the split rail fencing that marked the edges of his property, his feet on top of the bottom most panel so he could lean over and prop his elbows up on the highest. He was pointing a finger gun and grinning like an idiot in the same direction, which was about twenty feet to Cagney’s right where he had replanted his petunias. 

And while they were coming along beautifully, he doubted his boyfriend was meaning to send  _them_  the compliment.

Cagney moved the gardening fork to stab it into the ground in front of him and rested his hands up on the handle.  _No easy way to do this,_ he supposed and watched as Specter's eyebrows waggled above his sunglasses. Cagney let out a quiet huff of laughter at the sight. “I’m over here, Specter.”

A beat of motionless silence passed. 

Specter turned his head and dropped his hand to replace it with the other, shooting both his grin and the renewed finger gun at Cagney this time, but not without an embarrassed red tint to his pale cheeks. “Hey again, babe.”

“Hello.” Cagney gave the fork a firm stomp with his foot to make sure it would stay embedded in the ground and stepped away from it to walk over to where Specter stood. He brushed Specter's hand with his own gloved one, and bent down to kiss him as Specter intertwined their fingers. 

“Sorry 'bout that,” Specter said as they separated. “It sounded like you were over there.” 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s good to see you, although I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree with you on how _good_ I look.”

He had known it was going to be a difficult day in the garden which meant rubber boots, overalls, and his sunflower kerchief tied over his head to keep his hair out of his face. And while it was a good outfit to work in, he knew it was ugly as sin. He doubted the sweat and dirt stains did much to enhance the look either. 

"I'll admit I'm grateful you can't see me in this getup." 

His insistence fell on unimpressed ears if the raspberry Specter blew was anything to go by. "I'm sure you look absolutely delightful." 

Specter lifted his free hand to pat at the other man's chest, but stopped when his hand felt the material of his clothing. His fingers wrapped around one of the overall's straps and tugged on it with a grin. 

"Oh my gosh," he spoke as if he had to bite back his own laughter. "You're wearing overalls. That's _adorable_ , Cagney." 

Cagney scoffed loudly, but not loudly enough to drown out Specter's insistence that he couldn't believe Cagney even _owned_ a pair of overalls. He reached up and pried his hand off his clothing with a grimace. If Specter found the flowers embroidered on the front pocket he would never hear the end of it. “So, what are you doing here? I thought you had work until the weekend?” 

"I got the day off actually. I was - uh - hoping we could spend some time together," Specter said as he lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck. "Maybe I could help you out a little – if you'd be okay with that, that is! I know how you are about your plants." 

 _Oh_ , how Specter knew. He could still recall a time when he had been sleeping over at Cagney’s and the sound of something rummaging through the rose bushes had woken them up. Cagney had rolled out of the bed with a shotgun in his hands and cocked before his feet had even touched the floor, and stormed out of the house in a fury. 

Needless to say, Specter had set some ground rules on what was allowed in the bed with them while he was sleeping in it when Cagney had come back inside. 

Cagney hummed softly and glanced over his shoulder at the expansive flower fields that surrounded his home. 

“I think there are a few things you can help me with.”

Specter grinned up at Cagney with a smile that could have outshined the sun, and the gardener couldn’t help himself if he had the need to kiss the other man a few more times before he helped him climb the fence. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even have the heckin' game and yet here i am. who has self control?? not me that's for sure. can't believe i've managed to write about something relevant while it was still relevant for the second time now! amazing!! wrow!!
> 
>  
> 
> This is sort of a drabble collection ((sequence?? idk what the difference is tbh but the chpts are all going to be related)) except I can't tag it as such in good conscience 'cause I play by my own rules and don't follow none of that 100 or 500 word count stuff. It's basically a oneshot in length. But anyway, my anxiety's kicking up a storm over posting this for whatever reason, so feel free to tell me what you thought of this in the comments.


End file.
